


The Story.

by sheviner



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Adam Levine/Blake Shelton - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF, adam/blake, bladam, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheviner/pseuds/sheviner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was ready, he knew it, he was ready to take this next step with Blake. He was ready for a lifetime by his side. Adam Levine was by far the biggest critic, jackass, about marriage and now here he was, exactly 30 minutes from walking down the aisle and make a eternal commitment to another man, to his man, Blake Shelton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I was with this idea in my head for weeks and after Love Song in the Voice I finally had to write it down. I apologize for any English mistakes that you may find, as you probably know, English is not my first language so I'm really sorry  
> Blake and Adam are real people in their proper relationships. This story was created just for fun and is not meant to offend anyone.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_ **

****

**_You make me feel like I am home again_ **

 

It was almost time, he could feel his nerves ticking in, his hands starting to sweat and getting all sticky, his heart pounding like it was going to jump out of his chest and land on the floor.

He walked out the changing room and looked around, receiving big smiles from his band members and best friends, his mother wiped a tear away, looking at him with those beautiful proud eyes and moving to stand by his side in front of the big mirror.  

‘’You look incredibly gorgeous, Adam.’’ She said, fixing his tie and giving him a big hug after, pinning her hands in both sides of his face, looking into his eyes. ‘’I’m so proud of you, you know that, don’t you?’’

He smiled at her, joining their hands together. ‘’Yes, mom, I’m aware of that. Thank you.’’ She let go of his hands after another second, moving a step back to look at him again and he did the same, looking himself in the mirror in front of him. His suit was all black, except for his tie, it was white. He knew Blake was wearing almost the same suit, except it was a bigger one, obviously. And shit, thinking about him makes him start sweating again.

‘’Are you nervous?’’ James asked, a hand touching his shoulder in comfort.

‘’Yes. I mean… _no._ ’’ He let a nervous laughter out, controlling himself to not run his fingers through his hair. ‘’ _I’m not nervous to marry him_. I’m nervous because I think he might be realizing right now that I’m not good enough for him or that he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life with me and…’’

‘’Adam. Stop.’’ James said, Adam could tell he was trying hard to hold back a laugh. ‘’I was just with him and I'm pretty sure he's not thinking about it. Actually, I think I remember him saying something like '' _I got to be the luckiest man in the world._ '' But if he asks, I didn’t tell you anything.’’

He smiled, closing his eyes for a second and trying to breathe, calming himself.

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_ **

****

**_You make me feel like I am whole again_ **

 

He was ready, he knew it, he was ready to take this next step with Blake. He was ready for a lifetime by Blake’s side. He was by far the biggest critic, jackass, about marriage and now here he was, exactly 30 minutes from walking down the aisle and making an eternal commitment to another man, to **his** man, Blake Shelton.

His mind took him back to their first kiss, it felt like it was just yesterday.

 

 

_He knew that they shouldn't be drinking this much together, **he** wasn’t supposed to be drinking this much close to him, especially not now, with all this feeling bubbling inside him and making his whole body shiver every fucking time Blake got near him, it was ridiculous._

_But even knowing that, here he was, lying by Blake’s side on the floor of his house, a bottle of tequila empty by his side and a glass of whiskey in Blake’s hand, both of them laughing at something really funny but Adam couldn’t point out what it was, he just knew it was really funny._

_They stayed like this for several minutes, just laughing in the floor, side by side, and if you asked Adam what made him roll his body on top of Blake’s, he wouldn’t know the answer, he just did it. He felt Blake’s hands gripping his waist, keeping him in place and their eyes met, those incredible blue eyes staring into Adam’s soul. Blake’s stare was almost frightening, Adam felt naked in front of him, even with all his clothes on._

_‘’Adam’’ Blake whispered in his ear, the sound of his name in Blake’s voice making Adam close his eyes, feeling a shiver down his spine right into his cock._

_‘’Y-yeah?’’ He asked, trying not to sound so affect and failing miserably._

_‘’Open your eyes.’’. His eyes opened quickly, turning to face those intense blue eyes again._

_He felt Blake’s grip tightening around his body, pulling him closer, his hands starting to move up and down trough Adam’s back, his cold fingers under his shirt, making him gasp. He felt then, Blake’s lips brushing his, his tongue going through his lip slowly, requesting passage to really kiss him and which Adam gladly granted._

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_ **

**_You make me feel like I am young again_ **

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_ **

**_You make me feel like I am fun again_ **

 

He smiled with the memories, remembering the start of their relationship. The way he was able to make Blake do things that he’d never expect to a country guy to do, like the way he convinced Blake to get a tattoo.

 

 

_‘’I don’t think that’s a great idea, Adam. I think that’s a pretty shitty idea, to be honest.’’_

_Blake had been going on and on about how shitty Adam’s idea to give him a tattoo session in his favorite studio in LA was, but he knew Blake wanted to do it, he was just being a little bitch about it to make Adam angry but Adam knew best._

_‘’Oh, so you don’t want one? So all off that about loving my tattoos and saying it made me look badass was bullshit then?’’ He said, raising his eyebrows in Blake’s direction._

_‘’No, it wasn’t. I do want one but I just don’t wanna look like I’m doing it just because you have one too.’’_

_‘’Oh, shut up, Shelton. You’re such a little girl sometimes.’’ Blake rolled his eyes to Adam and showed Adam the drawing he had been doing for the tattoo. ‘’Look, I want to do this.’’_

_Adam looked and he tried, with all his heart he tried, not to laugh at his best friend, but he just couldn’t hold it. The tattoo was a mess._

_‘’What the fuck is this Blake? Ladybugs?’’_

_‘’Fuck you, Levine. Its deer tracks, since I love to hunt, I guess that would be a cool thing to have on my body forever.’’ He said, punching Adam in the shoulder._

_‘’Ohhhh, ok, I can see it now. But, give me this.’’ Adam said, grabbing the paper and trying his best to drawn a barbed wire around it. ‘’Ok, now it looks a little bit more manly.’’_

_He almost couldn’t believe when Blake got out of the studio, smiling like a guy who just won the lottery, showing off that ridiculous tattoo._

**_However far away_ **

**_I will always love you_ **

**_However long I stay_ **

**_I will always love you_ **

 

 

 

‘’Are you ready, dude? We have to go to the car, you’re _future husband_ waits.’’ His brother said, holding his shoulders and pushing him into a big hug. They walked into the car together and Adam even tried to hold on to the conversation, but after a few ‘’What?’’ his friends and family decided to leave him alone.

He set down in the passenger’s side, rubbing his hands together. He remembered the day he and Blake decided it was time to come out to everyone, hiding was never their thing anyway and they had nothing to be ashamed of.

 

 

_They had woken up that day together, lazily both of them showered and got dressed in jeans and t-shirt, and with a smile they walked out Adam’s house together, holding hands and walking slowly to Blake’s car._

_They decided to stop by Starbucks before driving to the TV studio where they were going to officially announce their relationship to the whole world, and once they got out of the car in front of the studio, the paparazzi went crazy on them, taking thousandth of pictures and making numberless questions._

_‘’You two are really dating?’’, ‘’Adam, is Blake your boyfriend?’’, ‘’Blake Shelton, are you gay or is it just Adam Levine’s power?’’, ‘’Is he the reason of your divorce?’’._

_They ignored them all, walking by with their hands almost glued together. The whole show went well, the news shocked some people and made others cheer and congratulate them for their courage and stuff._

_With time, the world started to get use to the fact that Blake Shelton and Adam Levine were a couple and that being with each other made them happy, no matter what everyone else tried to say. Of course, Blake’s carrier in country suffered a big fall but after some time, Blake got himself up again, making people see that just because he was now fucking a guy, it didn’t meant that he had changed._

_Coming out was hard and easy at the same time and with time it was like they had always been together._

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_ **

**_You make me feel like I am free again_ **

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_ **

**_You make me feel like I am clean again_ **

And, of course, once he was inside the church, waiting the last few seconds to walk down the aisle, he couldn’t help to remember the big moment that got them both here today. The day Blake proposed to him.

 

 

_He had been on tour for one whole month and he was just exhausted and dying to come home and finally feel his boyfriend’s body against his after all that time._

_‘’Baby? I’m home.’’_

_He walked inside the house and it was all dark, except for the path traced by the small white and red candles, they went all the way upstairs and Adam let out a smile imagining what the fuck Blake had done this time. Adam thought he was a romantic guy…until he met Blake. He never had been with someone so loving and gentle like him. Every word, every move, every gift, every night, it seemed like perfection._

_‘’Blake?’’_

_He dropped his bags on the floor, climbing each step calmly, until he finally reached the end of the stairs, finding thousands of rose petals scattered on the floor all the way to the half opened door of their bedroom._

_He walked in, his heart racing and it seemed that there were dozens of butterflies in his stomach the moment he saw Blake standing inside the room, surrounded by more red and white candles and rose petals._

_‘Baby…what’s going on?’’ he asked, smiling has he looked around their room. It looked incredible beautiful._

_‘’Adam.’’ He said and Adam’s eyes flew to meet his blue eyes. He swore that his heart had stopped beating the moment he saw Blake walk in his direction, taking his hand, and kneeling in front of him. ‘’You are the love of my life. I couldn’t imagine not spending the rest of my days by your side. You’re the only one in the whole world for me and I would be more than honored to have you as my husband and I swear to God that I will spend every day of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me.’’ Blake took a deep breath, quickly taking a small black box from his pocket and opening it, showing a golden ring, simple and gorgeous._

_‘’Adam Noah Levine, will you marry me?’’_

_‘’Yes.’’ He said, falling on his knees and grabbing Blake’s face, kissing him until both of them were breathless._

**_However far away_ **

**_I will always love you_ **

**_However long I stay_ **

**_I will always love you_ **

****

 

‘’Adam, let’s go. It’s time.’’ His mom said, grabbing him by the arm and starting to walk him into the big white door of the church. He felt his brother giving him a tap on the shoulder and he started to listen to the classic wedding song taking over the place.

‘’I’m getting married.’’ He said to himself, taking a deep breath and holding his mother arm tight. They stopped in front of the door in the exact moment it ran open, showing the big altar decorated and in the end of the long aisle was Blake, standing by his friend’s side, a smile so big in his face that Adam couldn’t help to smile back.

He saw Blake’s eyes wide in the moment they saw each other and the look in his face, fuck, he definitely will never forget that look. Blake look so happy, so incredibly happy and Adam’s heart filled with a warm sensation just by knowing that that look, that happiness in Blake’s face, was because of him.

Until that moment, the whole ceremony was all a blank, he couldn’t process anything except the smile in his future husband face and the incredible feeling that had dominated his whole body and mind. 

He heard the priest put their hands together on top of each other and the classic marriage vows where listened.

‘’Blake, repeat after me.’’ He said the vows and Blake repeated, placing a golden ring into Adam’s finger.

‘’I Blake Shelton take you, Adam to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.’’

‘’Now Adam, repeat after me.’’ The priest said the vows again and Adam gladly repeated, doing the same thing that Blake did, placing a golden ring into his finger.

‘’I, Adam Levine, take you, Blake to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.’’

They looked at each other, their eyes saying it all.

‘’By the power vested in me, I do now pronounce you a long term, loving, committed, married couple.’’ He says and Adam didn’t even care about how pathetic he looks now, crying like a baby in front of all this people, because he’s married , he’s married to the love of his life, he’s married to Blake Shelton and when they finally kiss it all falls into place, Blake’s lips on his lips, Blake’s hand on his hand, **forever.**

**_Whatever words I say_ **

**_I will always love you_ **

**_I will always love you_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcomed. Xx


End file.
